Digimon Spire Chasers
by Drgonstar
Summary: A quick little digimon fic I'm going to write while I wait for my next session of Dungeons and Dragons, this is based around season 2 and 3 of digimon with a little bit of season 1 in there.  Fair warning I'm not a digimon expert so bear with me here
1. Chapter 1

Digimon: Spire Chasers

It was another day…another boring day…another boring day in this city of São Paulo, Brazil. I was sitting at my computer running my light brown skinned hands through my dark green hair (I dye my hair, so what?) when my mom yelled up at me.

"Oh Ralphie! There is a present for you!"

Today wasn't my birthday, in fact far from it, and Christmas was seven months from now!

"Alright mom," I said, "I'll be right down!"

I ran down the stairs and my mom handed me a small gift box that looked like it could fit an iphone in.

"Who is it from?" I asked my mom.

"It doesn't say," My mom replied.

Just great, I thought, now I have some random person stalking me!

"Alright mom, I guess I'll have to open it." I said.

"Why don't you open it here? You know I want to see your gift!" My mom smiled.

I sighed, "Fine, Fine."

Within the blink of an eye, I had unwrapped the package and pulled out something odd. It looked like one of those old Skannerzs toys that gave you some monster every time you scanned a bar code. This one that I had was black.

"Odd, I wonder who could have sent this to me," I said, there was a note attached to it that read see you soon.

"Mom...I'm going upstairs to check this thing out, in the meantime, get ready to call the police if some crazy guy knocks on the door" I said and bolt up the stairs to my room.

I pulled up a social site that I visited a lot and saw that one of my friends, who lived in Canada, had posted a picture of a device that was similar to mine.

"Hey," I messaged her, "Where did you get that device?"

Within a few minutes she messaged me back, "I don't know, it just appeared in the mail."

"That's odd, because I got one too, what do you think it is?"

"I have no idea, you think it could be a digivice?"

I almost fell out of my chair laughing, "You can't be serious! Those stories are just made up! You can't honestly think those guys exist?"

"I don't know," My friend messaged me, "But I can't help but shake that feeling."

"You think someone is stalking us?"

"I highly doubt that " My friend replied before saying "Oh! I was looking through some of my old pictures on this computer and found a sketch of Taurosmon!"

"Taurosmon?" I replied with a little lol on the end, "I remember when I was obsessed with him!"

"Yeah, you requested me to draw it and I somehow never got around to posting it."

"I see, well post it now."

"Will do."

A few seconds later I was informed by the site that my friend has posted the picture, after clicking on the pick a monster appeared on the screen.

It had the same skin color as Leomon, a light orange, and was in a fighting stance. It had four arms and honestly looked like a Machamp, the only thing that was "original" was that the monster has a face that looked like that of a bull with black horns like a bulls and a bull ring in its nostrils. It had long black hair that ran from the top of its head all around the back of its scalp and came down to about his back. As I looked over it and remembered about how much I loved the guy, my device began to glow and floated out of my hand, next to the computer.

"The heck is going on?" I asked myself, and grabbed it. The device flew into the computer screen, taking me with it. The next thing I knew I was in a sea and tried to swim. Upon looking down at the beach below, panic hit me.

I'm not is a sea! I'm in the air! I thought before beginning to plummet to the ground.

"This is going to be the end!" I screamed and closed my eyes. Hearing a thud, my eyes opened up to see a creature that looked like Taurosmon, only smaller and it only had two hands.

"Hi there Ralphie," It smiled.

"Ah!" I screamed, still panicking from my fall, "What are you?"

"I'm Calfmon," The monster smiled, "Pleasure to meetcha!"

I blinked, "So you're not going to eat me?"

"No," Calfmon replied, "Why would I do that?"

I gave a sigh of relief.

"You must be the guy who created me," Calfmon said.

"What do you mean?" I asked the monster.

"I know I was brought into existence by some guy named Ralph who liked to dye his hair green. I also know a lot about him."

I thought for a second and then asked a question that I ask all people who say they know me online.

"How many squares in a triangle?" I asked the monster.

"Nine times ten to the third power plus one!" The monster smiled.

I nodded, "You know me well"

Calfmon nodded, "Follow me to our little camp."

I did as I was told and followed the monster into a tropical rainforest. In this rainforest were six lean-to huts make of sticks and trees.

"Like it?" Calfmon asked, "I made it by myself!"

"You make this by yourself!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, that super strength really comes in handy!" My monster said and sat down by a small fire.

"What is with the fire?" I asked, knowing that starting a fire in the rainforest was not the best of ideas.

"It is a signal fire," Calfmon said.

"Who are we signaling for?" I asked again.

"The other Chasers," Calfmon replied.

"There are others?" I said with a curious smile, "Who are they?"

"No clue," Calfmon said, "I'm sure we'll meet them soon enough."

"So, where am I?"

"You are a curious person aren't you? You're in the digital world!"

I paused for second, "So you mean you're a"

"Digimon?" Calfmon said, finishing my statement, "Yes, Yes I am."

"You mean they actually exist!" I exclaimed.

Calfmon nodded.

"Anyways, don't you think this fire will attract unwanted attention?" I asked my digimon.

"Yes it will, but we'll take care of them!" Calfmon said.

As if it was waiting for a queue, a medium sized green monster ran out of the brush. It had a wide mouth and long white hair. It had horns like some kind of Japanese demon and was wielding a giant club.

"Look here! It is a little camp I can pillage!" it smiled.

"Before you say anything," Calfmon said, "That is Ogremon."

I was shocked beyond belief.

"I got him," Calfmon replied and charged at the ogre. The ogre laughed and smacked Calfmon into a tree. The small digimon regained its balance and went for Ogremon's legs. Calfmon managed to slide under the brute and land a punch to his spine.

Ogremon laughed, "That was pathetic!" it said and whacked the little pest into another tree, "I thought you'd be more of a challenge."

"Oh yeah?" Calfmon laughed, "Well I'm just getting started!"

All of a sudden, my device was glowing like it did before I went into this digital world. Thinking this was my ticket out; I grabbed my device, but was disappointed when nothing happened.

"Hit that button on the device!" Calfmon exclaimed and dodge an attack from the ogre. I pressed the button and all of a sudden, Calfmon began to glow.

"Calfmon digivolve to," The digimon said before grow to about two feet bigger than the ogre and sprouting another pair of arms, "Taurosmon!"

I started at the Digimon in aweI created this thing that was now defending me. It was something that creators could only dream about.

Taurosmon ran forward and grabbed Ogremon with all his arms. My digimon threw its foes into the air and went it came down, broke its back on Taurosmon's knee before getting slammed on the ground.

"You are something else," Orgemon growled and stood up.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Taurosmon exclaimed, "Devil storm!" with that Taurosmon landed ten punches to Ogremon, each fist glowing with red fire. The final blow was an uppercut to the jaw. Taurosmon grabbed the ogre in mid air and spun him around before hurling him into the sky.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed.

Taurosmon's body glowed white before he turned back into Calfmon and knelt down.

"I need a rest," He said, "Thanks for Digivolving me."

I nodded and held out my hand, "You weren't too bad yourself."

Calfmon grabbed my hand and I helped him up.

"You know," He said, "I think you and me are going to be goin' to some fantastic places!"


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon Spire Chasers Chapter 2

I shook Calfmon's hand after we had just thrashed a digimon that had tried to destroy our camp.

"Yeah, we're going places," I smiled.

"Speaking of going places," Calfmon, a digimon I had encountered in this world, said, "Let's go into our shelter and sleep."

I nodded and went into the small, wooden, lean-to shelter and slept peacefully. The next morning, a loud snoring disrupted my slumber. Looking up, I saw that Calfmon was the one who disturbed me. I grumbled and stepped out of the hut and looking into the sky of this Digital world. To think that I had actually created one of the monsters here and that that monster was now a companion of mine that I could do battle with. I had no clue why I was brought to this Digital World, but one think was certain, there were more people like me that had been brought here, and they needed to be found as soon as possible.

"And here I thought that all those Digimon stories were fake," I chuckled to myself. A great yawn came from my hut before my digimon emerged, scratching his back.

"Hey," He smiled, "Whatcha' doin'?"

"Well, I was just sitting here enjoying the forest," I said.

"Good, good, but we'll be out of here before you know it," Calfmon said, "So don't get too comfortable."

"We're moving out?" I asked my digimon.

"Right after I take down all the huts," he replied.

"You can carry all of this?" I inquired.

"You gave me super strength," Calfmon smiled and began to tear down the huts. A few minutes later, Calfmon had a pile of wood on his back, strapped down and ready to go. After giving him an affirming nod, we both set out.

"So Calfmon," I said, "How did you come into existence?"

Calfmon looked at me oddly, "Well I remember being in this place with multicolored lights, then I heard a voice and walked towards it. The next thing I knew I was outside, in some desert with a sudden urge to find a place to belong."

"Did you find a place to belong at?" I asked him.

"Never did," My digimon replied before asking, "So how did you come into existence?"

I looked at him, "I'll tell you tonight when the author stops writing the story you know because he has to keep it PG."

"Oh," Calfmon said, "Alright, so do you have any parents?"

"My dad was lost in the jungle on some expedition," I sighed before smiling, "But my mom is still around; wait, how did you not know that?"

Calfmon shrugged, "Horrible writing on the author's part."

"I see," I replied, "So who are the other Tamers or whatever you call'em?"

"I told you I have no idea," Calfmon said and sniffed the air, "but I know one is close; we'll set up camp until we either loose the smell or she comes to us."

"She?" I asked Calfmon.

"Yes, this one smells like how you smelled before I saw you;except more feminine, like she has some kind of new energy to her."

"You can smell that?"

"You can't? It's been in the air for a bit."

The two of us came to a small clearing; Calfmon put his pile of lumber down and set up two huts.

"Now I'm going to get some food," he said, "You can try and start a fire."

As Calfmon left I smiled, my dad has taught me a lot of survival techniques including how to start a fire. After gathering some sticks of various sizes, and taking ages to find some flint and tinder, I sat down and started to make a fire.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught the sight of a bush rustling.

"Who goes there?" I asked.

No answer.

"I said who goes there!" I yelled.

Still no answer.

"Alright, come on out before I have to go over there and beat you to a bloody pulp!" I roared.

Two things emerged from the bush. One looked like a cat only it was black and had purple paws on it's from followed by sharp claws. Its ears were pretty big and had some purple things coming out of it. Its tail was slender and of medium length with purple frills coming out of it. The other thing was a human, about my age, with white skin and long grayish brown hair. She wore a grey sleeveless shirt and blue jeans as well as dark grey shoes. I had no clue who this before was until I saw what she had in her hand. A pink device, just like the one my Canadian friend has posted a picture of.

"Felinemon?" I asked her.

"Bullord?" She replied.

I decided to ask her the question I ask anyone who I think is a friend.

"How many squares are in a triangle?"

"Nine times ten to the third power plus one," The girl replied.

"Yep, you're her," I said.

"And you're him," She replied.

"I guess it would be polite for us to actually introduce ourselves," I said.

The girl nodded, "The name is Nyx, yours?"

"Ralph," I replied, "You can call me Ralphie if you wish."

"Ralphie sounds like such a stupid name," The cat said.

"Be quiet!" Nyx snapped.

"So what is your digimon's name?" I asked my Canadian friend.

"Pure Black Gatomon," She said, "She's a digimon I made, you remember right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, You talk about her all the time."

"And she's actually real!" Nyx squealed, "This is so awesome!"

I nodded, "Just wait for a few minutes and I'm sure my digimon will arrive."

"Already here," Calfmon said, dragging a big, fine slab of meat with him the second I started the fire, "So how are we going to cook this meat?"

I thought for a second, "We could put rocks across the fire like a grill and put the meat on that,"

"I like your thinking," Calfmon said, "Alright then, off I go!"

With that, Calfmon disappeared back into the forest.]

"So that is your digimon?" Nyx asked me, "I thought he was supposed to have four arms."

I shook my head, "Nah, he's just in his rookie form."

"I see," Nyx replied.

Calfmon returned with some rocks and I put it over the fire, making sure just about every part of the meat would be cooked.

"I didn't know you were good at cooking," Nyx said.

"Well;my dad taught me a thing or two about cooking in the wilderness," I said.

Nyx nodded, I had told her a little bit about my dad when I talked to her online. About twenty minutes later, the aroma of cooking meat began to fill the campsite.

"I just love the smell of meat," Pure Black Gatomon smiled, "It's so beautiful and relaxing."

"I'll say!" A deep voice said before a beetleman with blue chitin, four arms and a large horn protruding from his head that was covered in grey chitin laughed as he used his four wings to fly from the trees, "You don't mind if I take it, do you?"

Pure Black Gatomon and Calfmon stepped in front of the fire.

"You're just asking for it!" Calfmon exclaimed and landed a blow right to the beetleman's face.

The monster stumbled back for a second before yelling "Electroshocker!" and sending out several balls of electricity.

Our two digimon dodged the attack but the electrical hit the fire and cooked the meat to a nice golden brown.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed, "I don't have to do too much work!"

Pure Black Gatomon jumped into the air as her claws began to glow red, "Magma Claws!" she exclaimed and sliced the beetle monster across the face.

It grumbled as electricity began to from around its horn, "Beetle Horn!" it yelled and hit Pure Black Gatomon with its electrically charged horn. The beast spun around and began to shot electricity from its body, "Electric storm!" It yelled as flew towards Calfmon, sending a powerful jolt of electricity into its body.

"Alright," I said, looking at Nyx, "It's time we do something!"

"Right," Christen said as out devices began to glow. Both of us pressed a button on our devices and our digimon began to glow white.

"Calfmon digivolve to," My digimon said before evolving, "Taurosmon!"

"Pure Black Gatomon digivolve to," Christen's digimon said and stood up on two legs before sprouting wings, "Selemon!"

I took note that Selemon was now wearing a shirt similar to Christen's only it was dark red. She was also wearing a yellow skirt that went around her body. The purple from her ears was gone and instead, she had purple hair that went to her right eyebrow.

Taurosmon was the first to strike, running up to the beetleman and punching him in the stomach with his lower right before picking it up, spinning it around with his upper right arm and slammed it; face first, into the ground.

The beetle monster got up and sent an Electro Shocker at the two digimon. Taurosmon ducked while Selemon just stood there.

"Nightstrike!" She exclaimed before disappearing and suddenly reappearing in front of the beetleman and landing a firm kick to its stomach. Selemon slid under the monster and landed a blow to its back.

"I got this," Taurosmon smiled before running up to the beetleman, tossing him into the air and pile driving him into the ground.

"You haven't even used your special move!" Selemon exclaimed.

"Who says I always have to shout out my special move?" Taurosmon laughed, "Do the honors!"

"Nightstrike!" Selemon exclaimed before appearing behind the head of the beetleman and landing a kick to the back of its head.

The beetleman's face hit the ground.

"May I make a suggestion?" Taurosmon asked the beetle monster, "Run!"

The digimon shot up and flew as far, and as fast, as he could.

Our digimon glowed white again and went back into their rookie forms.

"That took a lot out of me," Calfmon panted.

Pure Black Gatomon was already fast asleep.

"You know, that looks like a good idea," Calfmon said and started for our hut, "Night folks!"

Nyx and I laughed as we dug into the meat.

"Don't you wish every day was like this?" Nyx asked me.

"Nyx, I don't wish I KNOW every day is going to be like this!" I laughed, "It sure beat boring ol' São Paulo, Brazil."


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon Spire Chasers Ch 3

"And that is how I came into the world," I said to Calfmon, who had been awake for thirty minutes after a grueling battle he had with a digimon along side my Canadian friend Nyx and her digimon Pure Black Gatomon.

"That is just…just…wrong!" Calfmon exclaimed, "Did you have to go into such detail?"

"Well, The story hadn't started so yes, I did."

"But why?"

"So you would never ask me again."

"Clever man,"

I laughed and looked over at Nyx and Pure Black Gatomon, "You guys did a great job today," I smiled.

Nyx nodded happily, "Yeah, that was our second battle though."

"Same here," I said.

"Good to know there a still rookies around here," Pure Black Gatomon said.

Calfmon was still holding his head and taking a bite of meat, "I'm never going to get those images out of my head!"

I chuckled, "At least you'll never have to actually see it."

Calfmon sighed, "Yeah, Anyways Blackie," He said looking a Pure Black Gatomon, "Nice digivolution"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me Blackie," Pure Black Gatomon said.

"Aw, you just had to ruin all the fun," Calfmon grumbled.

Nyx looked at the night sky, "I think I should be getting to bed."

"So should I," I replied, "You two digimon have fun, Nyx and I will be going to be for the night."

With that, Nyx and I retired to our huts and slept peacefully through the night.

The next morning, I was awakened by the sound of what I believed to be bones crunching. Panic set in, causing me to run outside and see Calfmon munching on some kind of blue berry.

"Are you making the bone crunching sound?" I asked him.

"I can't help it! Sapphire berries are pretty hard to bite into, here try one." Calfmon stated and handed me a medium sized berry. I tried to bite into the berry and almost shattered my teeth on its rocky surface.

"Told ya," Calfmon said.

"Speaking of this," I said, remembering some basic survival skills, "We need to find some extra food for when we get out of this forest."

Calfmon nodded while Nyx crawled out of her hut.

"Did you have a good nights rest?" I asked her.

"Yes, I did," Nyx said, "Minus the bone crunching going on right now."

"Yeah, sorry," Calfmon said and rolled his eyes.

Pure Black Gatomon strutted towards us on all fours like she was some runway model.

"What's gotten into you?" Nyx asked her digimon.

"I found a great place to get some food!" Pure Black Gatomon smiled, "Come on! Follow me!"

The three of us got up and followed Pure Black Gatomon to a stream where she began to try to catch fish.

Calfmon turned around and noticed some big red berries, "Oh! These will be the perfect food for our journey!"

He went over to the berries and began to pick at them. I went over and began to observe him.

"Hey!" I heard a feminine voice shout, "Get away from those fish!"

A girl, who looked about thirteen, with brown hair and green eyes ran up to Pure Black Gatomon, she had on a yellow shirt and a white skirt.

"I said get away from those fish!" The girl exclaimed.

"Says who?" Pure Black Gatomon snapped, "Its not like I can help it that I'm a carnivore, now shove off!"

The girl growled and looked Nyx's digimon, "I can't let you harm these innocent animals!"

"Innocent!" Pure Black Gatomon exclaimed, "These animal are my dinner!"

In the blink of an eye, Nyx grabbed Pure Black Gatomon and covered her mouth.

"I'm terrible sorry for her behavior," Nyx sighed. I noticed that there was a digimon right by the girl's leg. It was white and looked like that Pokemon Whiscott (Or however you spell it) except it was white instead of brown and instead of a cottony back side, it had leaves coming out of various places of its body.

"So, you were sent here to help to?" I said and walked over to the girl, "Terribly sorry for Pure Black Gatomon's actions, the name is Ralph."

"Rita," The girl smiled and pointed at her digimon, "And this is Mikumon!"

Calfmon got up and went over to me, "Aw! She's so cute! Come here Mikumon! I'm not going to hurt you."

Mikumon shook its head, "No."

"Come on! Please?"

Mikumon ran under Rita's skirt.

Calfmon sighed, "Great…now we have two digimon who aren't fun to be around."

"Hey!" Pure Black Gatomon snapped.

Just then, a dragonoid burst through the trees. It stood on two legs and had blue skin and a white underbelly with some kind of mark on it along with a small horn sticking out of its head along with small, white dragon wings. The monster ran right at us and Nyx, Calfmon, Pure Black Gatomon, and I were able to jump out of the way. Rita stood there in shock, to be honest I would be too, before Mikumon jumped out of her skirt and head butted the digimon.

"No one hurt Rita!" Mikumon exclaimed in a delicate female voice.

"Alright!" Calfmon exclaimed, "Now we can REALLY kick some butt!"

With that he ran forward and landed a punch to the Dragoniod's spine. He followed by lifting the dragonoid over his head and slamming it, head first, into the ground.

"Magma Claws!" Pure Black Gatomon exclaimed and sliced the dragonoid in the chest with magma cover claws. The digimon grunted and punched Pure Black Gatomon into a tree. Calfmon ran toward the dragonoid but was promptly kicked to the side. The monster looked at Mikumon then at Rita, it laughed and put its head down before charging at Rita.

"Leaf Storm!" Mikumon exclaimed, sending out a swarm of razor sharp leaves at the dragonoid. The leaves made contact but the digimon hit her with its tail.

Mikumon growled, "No one hurts my friend!"

All of a sudden, Rita's device began to glow. Surprisingly, Rita managed to press the button on her device despite some of her injuries.

"Mikumon digivolve to," Mikumon said before glowing white and taking on a human form, "Kamimon!"

When the white light disappeared, Mikumon now looked like a human female, only she had on a grass skirt and a bra that looked like two wings. Mikumon now had long light blue hair and a star in the middle of her forehead as well as leaves sprouting out of her back. She had on light green shoes and socks as well as a light green bracer on her left arm.

The dragonoid looked at her and shot an X shaped wave from its chest. Kamimon dodged it and lifted her hand in the air.

"Gaia's wrath!" She exclaimed and sent a decent sized energy ball at the monster. The energy ball easily shattered the X wave and hit the monster head on, knocking it to the ground. A black spirit flew out of the digimon.

"Ugh, what happened?" The digimon asked, standing up.

"You tried to hurt my friend that's what!" Kamimon exclaimed and ran over to Rita, her hands glows whitish green for a second and Rita's wounds were instantly healed.

"I'm terrible sorry!" The digimon exclaimed in a panic, "I was just walking along and this black mist surrounded me, the next thing I knew…I was here."

Rita smiled, "You were like an animal that was just lost and frightened?"

"More like possessed," The digimon said, "But I thank you for accepting my apology, I must be off now!"

With that, the digimon ran back into the forest.

Kamimon glowed white and turned back into Mikumon, who collapsed on the ground.

"You did great," Rita said, going over to Mikumon and picking her up.

"What is odd is that digimon was possessed," I said, "That must be what we have to stop."

Calfmon nodded, "Yeah."

Nyx looked at Rita, "You want to come along with us?"

Rita nodded, "I think it is the only chance Mikumon and I have got."

I smiled and held out my hand, "Welcome to the team."

Rita took my hand, "Glad to be here!"


End file.
